Déjà Vu
by Lecordonbleu28
Summary: When an akuma hits Alya, and Ladybug becomes irrational because of her fear, what will happen when both she and Chat Noir get hit and get sent back in time... to the French Revolution? How will they be able to get back home to stop the akuma if it isn't with them in 1789 France? Will they figure out a way to get back, or end up spending the rest of their lives in the past?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright spring day in Paris, the bees were buzzing, the birds chirping, the trees were swaying... and one exasperated Kwami was yelling at her chosen, "Hurry up, Marinette! You're going to be late!"

"I know, I know, Tikki! Madame Bustier will send me to detention if I'm late again, and I can't afford to have my parents grounding me, especially since it's my senior year and I have so much to do!" shouted Marinette as she ran up the school steps and into her classroom, barely making it as the bell rang. Over the course of four years many things had changed, but not the fact the Marinette was still late.

Mme. Bustier stood up from her desk and opened up her presentation, "Good morning, class. Today we will be learning about a critical time in our history, a time commonly known as the French Revolution."

School progressed from there, and before anyone knew it, the week was up. The history test on Monday was going to be quite difficult, Mme. Bustier had informed them, so they needed to study hard.

Marinette wasn't great at history and needed to study a lot, so she asked Alya to come over and help. Luckily for Marinette, there hadn't been any akuma attacks that week, and she was able to catch up on missed classes due to past attacks.

"So Mari, who killed Marat?"

"Um, was it Charlotte Corday?"

"Yup! Good job, girl! You're getting better at this!"

"Thanks for coming over Alya. You're a true friend. I don't what I'd do without you."

"Aw, girl, you'll never lose me. I'm here for life!" said Alya.

As they spoke, far off screams reached their ears, "Drat! Right when we were getting into our groove. I've gotta go cover this for the Ladyblog, ya coming with?"

"Nah, you know how I am around akumas, Alya. I'll just stay here and study," said Marinette with a smile. She had gotten increasingly good at lying since she became Ladybug, which concerned her a little bit.

"Alright, but you never get to see Ladybug. I just want my best friend to meet her, too."

"Thanks Alya, but I'm all right."

"Ok then, gotta run!"

As soon as Alya left, Tikki popped out and chirped, "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am. Tikki, spots on!"

Moments later a confident Ladybug arrived only to be greeted by a rambunctious Chat Noir.

"Hey, m'lady. Ready to pawsitively beat this akuma?"

"Oh Chat, let's just get going."

Together they jumped towards the akuma, which seemed to be of a historical theme. Apparently she was a museum curator, and Chloe was involved. Chloe plus anyone is never a good combination, as we all know. Her dress was midnight blue in the style of the Elizabethan monarchy. The bottom portion, from the waist down, was covered with a print of small silver fleur-de-lis. The top, however, consisted of hundreds of jewels stitched onto the fine silk. A silver crown adorned her head, in one of her hands she held up an orb encrusted in sapphires, and attached to her side was a silver scepter.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, here at last!" She slowly sashayed towards them with a smirk on her painted face, "My name is Monarch, and I will have your miraculouses!"

She held up the orb and it began to glow, sending out a blast of pale blue light in all directions, clothing the people within 10 yards of her in historic garb. She giggled as they tried to run away, effectively slowed by the sheer amount of fabric.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and wrapped it around Monarch's arm, yanking it so that the orb fell, but Monarch caught it with her empty hand and placed it in the pocket beneath her skirts. "Tsk tsk tsk, Ladybug. You missed." She pulled out her scepter and began shooting much more concentrated blasts out of it.

Ladybug and Chat flipped and twisted, trying to avoid all of the newer blasts which were making people seemingly making people disappear.

"Chat!" Ladybug called between blasts, "We need to regroup!"

"Sure thing, m'lady! Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower in 5!" Chat vaulted himself away first, and moments later Ladybug joined him, akuma vainly trying to catch up in a car that she turned into a carriage.

"All right, Chat. We know that her orb can make people wear old fashioned clothing and inanimate objects will become their historical equivalents, while her scepter makes people disappear. We don't really know what's happening to them, so it's best to leave that alone. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm, her akuma could be practically anywhere, in her scepter, her orb, her crown, or something completely different. It may be a good idea for you to use your lucky charm now."

"Good idea. Lucky charm!" Ladybug summoned her power and caught the spotted object in her hands, "Seriously? A rose? These thing just keep getting more and more cryptic." She rolled her eyes.

The rattle of wooden wheels along the cobblestone announced Monarch's arrival, but nothing appeared in Ladybug's lucky vision.

A slight rustling movement from behind the tower's elevator startled Ladybug, and she whipped around, "Alya! You can't be up here!"

Chat walked forward, "Alya, get in the elevator. Monarch is almost here and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh come on guys, this is the biggest scoop of the week!" Alya groaned, even as Chat walked her to the elevator and pushed the button.

All of a sudden, Monarch appeared, floating just above their heads in Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine, "Well now, it looks like I have you two caught. Now now, don't give me such angry looks. It is finally time for me to take your miraculouses!" Monarch whipped out her staff, holding it high in the sky, and fired.

Ladybug and Chat jumped behind support beams, blocking her shot, but Alya, who was desperately pushing the down button on the elevator, suddenly froze and disappeared as the blue ray hit her.

"ALYA!" Ladybug shouted as her best friend disappeared. "You will pay for this, you beast!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Monarch chuckled as she shot another ray of light at the charging Ladybug, but unlike the last time, she hit Ladybug, causing her to vanish into thin air.

"What did you do to her?!" Chat Noir grabbed the akuma's arm.

"Oh, I just sent her to most chaotic time in France's history. A place where you will never be able to save her. Bye, bye, Chat Noir," Monarch smirked as she shot a shocked Chat Noir who disappeared as quickly as his lady did.

 **A/N- Hello everyone! Cel here! I'm here to reintroduce Déjà Vu. I have been planning a bit (since I didn't do that when I started this fic) so I have to change somethings. It will take me a while to rewrite my chapters (I won't redo all of them- just most of them), so it may take a bit to post new chapters. To all my new readers, welcome! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. Have a great day!**

 **~Cel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, so I didn't wait as long as I thought I would to write this. By the way, in this Marinette hasn't met Adrien, or so everyone thinks. If that doesn't make sense, just read the chapter and it will. Enjoy!**

Marinette woke up, not as Ladybug, but in her civilian form, in her bedroom. Except, everything was different. Her computer and sewing machine were gone, her furniture was crude, and everything lacked that pink glamour which she so loved.

"Wh-where am I?" said Marinette as she sat up dazed. "What happened?"

Just then her parents called up, "Marinette! Get changed and get to the school fast! You're going to be late!"

"Alright, maman and papa! I'm hurrying!" Marinette yelled as she flew over to open her closet. "What happened to all of my clothes?!" All of her outfits she would normally wear were replaced by full-length dresses; her school outfit was replaced by a dress with a faded pink skirt, brown and white bodice, and a white apron. "Um, well, ok. I'll just wear this."

As Marinette climbed down the stairs she heard her mother gasp, "Marinette, what did you do to your hair?!"

"It's just like it normally is. What's wrong?"

"You can't wear pigtails to your first day at work! Put them up in a bun quickly and get going!"

"Ok, maman," said a very confused Marinette as she pulled her hair back into a bun, "bye!"

As Marinette walked she realized everything was different. The streets were filthy and rats ran across her feet as she nobly walked to the school in utter disgust. At the school she tried to enter the front door, but was roughly pushed away by a man who shouted that she should "enter through the back, lowly kitchen scum." Marinette sadly walked to the back muttering, "what a jerk! Tikki, what happened? I was fighting that akuma, and now I'm here! This is terrible!"

"I know, Marinette! I think that that akuma somehow could send you to the past. Why don't we figure this out later after work?"

"I wonder what work even is!"

With that Marinette entered, only to be greeted by an exuberant Alya.

"Hey girl! You were almost late there! You excited for work?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What are we even doing?"

"We're serving food to all the cute boys who go here!" said Alya as she nudged Marinette. "Maybe you'll even find one you like!"

"But Alya, I already like someone. You know that!"

"What?! You LIKE someone?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Um, I _did_ tell you. Why aren't we going to school anyways?"

"Girl, are you feeling alright? We've _never_ gone to school. We're girls, not guys."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm feeling fine. Just, a little headache is all. "

Just then, a small, stern lady with glasses called them to their stations, first to cook, and then to serve. Marinette decided that at the first chance she got, she was going to try to find Chat and tell him about what happened.

 **A/N - Sorry for the poor ending. Didn't want to quite get into Adrien or Chat Noir yet, so check back soon and check that out! Also, please review. It means so much to me. Thanks!**

 **~Lecordonbleu28**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this took so long guys! I've been having major plot writer's block. I think I fixed it, but let me know if I did in the course of the next few chapters. The reviews really really make me want to update sooner, even a quick note is GREATLY appreciated. I really hope you guys like this because not many people have been reviewing and it makes me uneasy. Thanks to TheAntisocialOne and AkumatizedPancake for leaving a review! Now here's the chapter!**

"LADYBUG!" Adrien woke wreathed in sweat in a room eerily similar to his own, yet completely different. "Plagg, what happened? Where am I?"

"Well, it doesn't look like anywhere I've seen, so I can't help you kid. Where's my cheese?!

"Plagg, not now. We need to figure out what happened to Ladybug. What could that akuma have done to her?"

At that moment Nathalie walked in, "Adrien, you need to get to school. If you don't leave quickly, you'll be late!"

"Um, ok Nathalie," replied a confused Adrien. As Nathalie left he said to Plagg, "That was weird. Nathalie never has to wake me up. I never sleep late; my alarm always works! I don't even see a clock!" Adrien opened his wardrobe, "why, these clothes look like they are from the 1700's! I'm gonna have a hard time putting these things on!"

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

As it was the first day of the school year, the day was fairly slow. For Adrien, however, it was quite strange without any of the girls there, especially Marinette. He just loved the way she always thought of others, though he always wondered why she stuttered around him but seemingly no one else. When lunch finally came, He was excited to see what type of food this strange land would hold. He followed the others to the lunch room and took his place in line when he suddenly saw her. She was smiling, a smile that only she could pull off, looking gorgeous in her quaint pink dress, when she suddenly spotted him and quickly spun around towards Alya, looking quite nervous. He loved it when she was nervous, it was so cute.

"Alya, Alya, he's here, he's here, what do I do, what do I do?!"

"Chill, girl. First, stop talking in doubles. Second, who's here?"

"A-ADRIEN's here!" Marinette frantically tidied herself off as she looked appealing to Alya.

"Oh, so now that's your crush. Adrien as in Adrien Agreste? The future Duc d'Agreste? Wow girl, that some celebrity crush."

"What? No! An actual crush!"

"Hello, ladies. What's this about a crush Marinette? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Umm, well, see you-I mean, you see, it's person a! I mean a-a person!"

"Oh, a secret crush! I won't nag you then. Thanks for the food!" said Adrien as he took a seat by Nino.

"Girl, Adrien AGRESTE knows your name, and talked to you?! How long have you known him?!"

"Um, just a couple of years."

"Whaaat?!" Screamed Alya, "You didn't tell me?!"

"I thought you knew! Oh well, you know now."

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

After school as Marinette walked home she thought of the events of the past two days. A crazy akuma attack that sent her to some unknown time and place, a new job, and not knowing where Chat Noir was. It almost made her depressed.

"Oh Tikki, I wish I knew where Chat was. I really miss him."

"Chin up, Marinette. I bet Chat Noir's somewhere around seeing as all your other friends are here. Why don't you go on a patrol and look for him?"

"That's a great idea, Tikki!" said a much happier Marinette, "Why don't we go now?"

"Alright, Marinette. You do need to realize that since we are in a different time where women only wear full length dresses your costume will be much different."

"Alright, Tikki. Thanks for letting me know," said Marinette as she ducked into a nearby alley.

One transformation period later, Ladybug stood in Marinette's place, clad in a ebony dress with a ladybug printed kerchief and her usual mask. She swung her yoyo and pulled herself up to a nearby roof, looking for the hugest building in sight. The Eiffel Tower was missing from its typical resting place, as it hadn't yet been built. The next best option was a looming set of eight towers, the Bastille. Ladybug quickly flung her yoyo towards the nearest tower, landing there with ease. As she stood looking over the skyline, a peculiar sound metal grinding into stone reached her ears. As she turned to look, a figure reached the top of the tower, quickly falling into a menacing stance.

 **A/N- I figured that this was taking too long to finish, so I decided to give you guys a good cliffhanger. :) Once again, thanks for reading, and have a great day! Ha, I even got to over 800 words! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Don't forget to read chapter one of the first volume of The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire by tomorrow everyone! Class dismissed!" finished M. Bernard, the new history teacher, as the boys filed out of the classroom. Nino and Adrien walked out together heading towards the stables, in the place where the Eiffel Tower would eventually stand.

"Hey Adrien, do you want to come over to my place and hang out? I just wrote a new song that I could play for you."

"I'd love to, but you know how my father is. He would be really upset if I didn't come straight home, unless I texted him or something."

"Tech-stead? What is that? Is that some type of really fast carrier pigeon or something?"

"What? Oh, I guess it's kinda like that. I just don't have it with me." He reached the back door of the stable and pulled it open to reveal a musty yet cheerful room. Sunlight filtered in through the roof and landed on piles of straw. Young boys were busy grooming and saddling up the horses, trying to finish before the after school rush came through. Nino's horse was already saddled and waiting in his stall.

"Are you ready to go M. Lahiffe?" asked a small boy of about ten.

"Yes, thank you Jock. Adrien, are you sure that you can't come over? It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Yes, I'm sorry Nino. If I am late getting home my father will be positively livid. How about I ask him if I can come over tomorrow? I'd really like to hear your new song."

"Sure! That sounds great!" Jock came back leading a tall black horse.

"I still can't believe that we named our horses Lightning and Thunder. I mean really? How cheesy was that!"

"Hey! It was a great idea! Plus you said you liked it!"

"Whatever. See you tomorrow. I need to saddle Lightning up and get home before my dad gets upset."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, dude!" With this Nino rode off and Adrien turned to go saddle up Lightning. He had told the grooms that he wanted to be the one to saddle up his horse so that they had a better relationship. As he entered Plagg popped out and looked around.

"Did I hear someone say something about cheese? I'm starving!"

"Really, Plagg? Enough with the cheese already!"

Lightning was a large white horse with big gentle eyes. He was apparently of champion lineage, given to Adrien because his father wanted him to appear in and on nothing but the best. Adrien picked up a firm brush and began his work. He began to hum as he swiftly worked his way across the horse's body, and in response Lightning snorted with delight. Plagg had snuggled into the horse's mane, and with the snort tumbled into the air.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing horse!"

Adrien chuckled and pulled the saddle onto the broad white back and pulled it tight, "Plagg, you can never worry about anyone but yourself and your precious cheese can you?"

"Yes I can! But... just not very often. Speaking of cheese, do you have any?!"

"Fine, Plagg. Here you go. Now let's get home." Adrien handed Plagg his cheese with a grimace, then mounting onto the strong yet brave horse's back.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLMLBMLB**

Adrien entered his room, took his riding gloves off, and began to do his homework. Plagg floated around the room inspecting everything, much like on the first day Adrien had him, until he finally looked out the window and saw a figure in black pulling herself up onto one of the towers of a nearby building and instantly called his chosen's attention to it. Adrien stood up quickly and, having no idea what it could be, called for his transformation.

Moments later, a newly clad Chat Noir was edging his way around the Bastille tower and began to climb the tower that the mysterious figure was on. He slowly and quietly tried to extend his pole, but when he had almost reached the top it scraped across the stone and made a loud noise. Knowing that he would have been heard, he flung himself up and landed in a fighting pose before the figure could run away. Instantly he dropped his pose as well as his jaw. Standing before him was his lady, in all of her glory.

A/N- I'm really struggling with this story and there is a 99.9% chance that I'm going to put this either on hiatus or stop it unless

I can actually think of some plot. Any ideas? Anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry it took awhile. :D

~Cel


End file.
